El porqué de su amor
by LeightonGranger
Summary: La historia de amor entre Remus y Tonks no debería haber terminado dónde y cómo lo hizo.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para **LilyRosie-FrikiBlack** , es un WI? sobre Remus y Tonks. Espero de verdad que te guste.

* * *

 **El porqué de su amor**

El olor del café recién hecho le llega hasta la cama, envolviéndola en un dulce espiral tostado. Lentamente y sin abrir los ojos aspira profundamente, captando todos los matices que hay en el olor del café de la mañana.

No solo el olor de la caliente bebida impregna el aire; también el de pan recién horneado, el de la limpia colonia de bebé que flota por toda la casa y el de espeso chocolate. En definitiva, el olor de su hogar.

Lenta y perezosamente remolonea unos minutos entre las sábanas, consciente de que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, y después de estirarse debidamente, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Nada más entrar en la cocina la reciben dos enormes sonrisas, la del pequeño niño que devora unos cereales y tiene la cara repleta de chocolate, y la del hombre que ilumina cada día que pasa junto a él.

—Buenos días cariño —Remus la recibe con una taza de café caliente y un beso en los labios.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, que recuerda a la de su hijo, Dora le devuelve el beso y corre hasta la silla alta donde está sentado Teddy.

El niño, de apenas un año, levanta los brazos hacia su madre, que le coge encajándolo en su cadera para no aplastarse la barriga, y la cubre de besos pegajosos que hacen reír tanto a ella como a su padre, que los mira.

El desayuno transcurre con normalidad en casa de los Lupin. Teddy está aprendiendo a cambiar la forma de su nariz y se pasa las horas mirándose y riéndose cada vez que la alarga más de lo habitual.

…

A la hora de comer, después de asearse y vestirse acorde con la ocasión, los tres miembros de la familia se reúnen en el pequeño salón, delante de la chimenea. Con un ligero movimiento, Remus Lupin transfigura uno de los retratos que hay en la repisa en un peine y lo pasa concienzudamente por el cabello de su hijo.

En cuanto ha acabado, Teddy lo mira con el ceño fruncido, grita "no" y convierte su bien peinado y liso pelo castaño en una mata de rizos azules.

Dora se ríe por la actitud del niño, pero Remus suspira resignado. Está claro que todos en su familia van por libre cuando se trata de gustos.

La joven detecta el ligero abatimiento en los ojos de Remus y se acerca a él con expresión cariñosa.

—Ya sabes que tenemos un hijo un poco salvaje.

—Como su padre —murmura amargamente el hombre.

Con una ternura infinita, Dora levanta una mano hasta rozar la mejilla cubierta de cicatrices de su marido y le acaricia suavemente, consiguiendo que este relaje el rostro y gire la cara hacia la palma de su mano, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —insiste la mujer—. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

Remus asiente.

—No sé por qué, pero sí —sonríe—. Aunque yo te quiero más.

Durante un instante olvidan dónde están y vuelven a ser solo ellos dos mirándose a los ojos.

Un recuerdo, que parece estar cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo, acude a la mente de Remus.

 _—Te dije que no se te ocurriera venir —Remus la miraba completamente enojado, no podía creer que fuera tan cabezota como para enfrentarse a Voldemort apenas un par de semanas después de dar a luz._

 _Pero cuando vio la mirada desafiante y decidida de su mujer y madre de su primer hijo, no pudo evitar que el orgullo se hiciera espacio en la armadura de enfado que se había forjado en cuanto la vio aparecer._

 _Esa era una de las razones que le habían llevado a enamorarse irremediablemente de esa chiquilla de pelo rosado. Su temperamento, sus ganas de enfrentarse a la vida, su espíritu aventurero, su fortaleza a la hora de levantarse cada vez que se caía –que si tenemos que ser sinceros, eran muchas más de las habituales en alguien de veintiséis años–. Su enamoramiento se reforzaba cada vez que veía su sonrisa, que mostraba a todas horas y, aunque no lo había admitido durante mucho tiempo, cuando salía a relucir su sentido del humor._

 _—Y yo te dije que vendría —replicó tozuda._

 _Remus no quería discutir, el pánico le atenazaba los músculos y no estaba seguro de si después de esa noche volvería a ver a los dos amores de su vida: su mujer y su hijo._

 _—Ven aquí, por favor —susurró, abriendo los brazos para acoger a la inquieta mujer._

 _Tonks le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que le hacían suspirar cuando la miraba y se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuese un bote salvavidas en medio del océano tormentoso._

 _Se deshicieron en ese abrazo, se fundieron el uno con el otro y finalmente se separaron, dispuestos a encontrarse cuando todo acabara por fin._

—¿Qué piensas? —la voz de la joven lo devuelve al momento presente y él se limita a encogerse de hombros, rodear la cintura de ella, y depositar un beso en su frente.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Harry dijo que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Teddy.

…

Los ánimos en la Madriguera están alterados, están a punto de celebrar el primer aniversario del fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y todos los presentes rebosan de emoción.

Cuando la familia Lupin llega, se encuentra con todos los miembros de la Orden y algunos de los integrantes del ED, vestidos con túnicas de gala para adecuarse a los acontecimientos.

—¡'Addy! —el primero en reaccionar es el pequeño Teddy, que ha divisado al chico de ojos verdes y tambaleándose se dirige hacia su padrino.

Harry, al verlo, va directo hacia él con una sonrisa y lo coge en brazos. El niño se aferra a su cuello y sin darse cuenta el color de su pelo se torna tan negro como el del joven que lo sostiene.

—Creía que no vendríais —comenta Harry cuando llega delante del matrimonio.

—Aún puedo usar los _polvos flu_ , pero el sanador que me vio la última vez dijo que nada de desaparecerme —explica Dora acariciándose la barriga, que recién se empieza a notar.

Las conversaciones entre amigos y familiares fluyen como el ritmo de un río, a veces desbordan sensaciones, otras siguen un camino lleno de obstáculos y algunas parecen estar tan calmadas que cualquiera que lo mirara diría que en vez de en un río, nada en un pantano.

Cuando la comida está a punto de finalizar, ese momento en el que solo quedan suspiros de satisfacción, platos vacíos y copas a medio beber, Dora golpea suavemente las costillas de su marido.

Él, con un nerviosismo repentino subiéndole por la columna, se levanta y carraspea levemente para hacerse oír por encima del rumor.

El resto de los comensales empiezan a guardar silencio y a mirar expectantes a la pareja. Dora se levanta también y, con una sonrisa, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Remus.

—Tenemos algo que anunciar —dice Remus.

—Como sea que Dora está embarazada vais tarde, ya lo sabíamos —comenta Fred des de la otra punta de la mesa, consiguiendo que todos los presentes se rían.

Hermione, a su lado, oculta su sonrisa y le da un pescozón para que deje continuar a los Lupin.

—Sí, creo que no sería ninguna sorpresa eso —admite Remus, mirando a su mujer—. Pero lo que sí puede ser una sorpresa es que os digamos que es una niña.

Las exclamaciones, los vítores y las felicitaciones no se hacen esperar, todo el mundo se deshace en halagos, les besa, les abraza y les da consejos. Será la primera niña en nacer después de la guerra y todos lo sienten como un mérito común.

Cuando los ánimos se calman y todos han vuelto a sus asientos, Molly Weasley, a quien se le han escapado algunas lágrimas de emoción traicioneras, hace la pregunta.

—¿Habéis pensado algún nombre?

—Aún no —responde Remus.

—Sí —contradice Tonks.

Todos, incluido su marido, la miran. El castaño con incertidumbre, hasta lo que él sabía querían esperar a decirlo para empezar a pensar nombres, el resto con expectación.

Dora observa primero al que es su compañero de vida, al que la hace reír y sonreír día tras día, al que la ayuda a levantarse cada vez que cae y el que no duda en pedirle ayuda cuando se ve atrapado en sus temores.

Hace mucho que la joven descubrió que estaba enamorada irremediablemente, pero cada día que pasa se descubre queriendo más y más al hombre que despierta a su lado por las mañanas.

Lo ama porque la compensa; compensa su torpeza con su habilidad, su nerviosismo con su tranquilidad, su sobreexcitación con su serenidad.

Lo ama porque la complementa, sin él es fuerte, con él a su lado se siente invencible, sin él es divertida, con él siente que las risas nunca terminarán, sin él era Tonks, con él es también la mamá de Teddy y pronto la de otro pequeño tesoro.

Nymphadora Tonks coge a su hijo en brazos y le pregunta delante de los presentes:

—¿Cómo se va a llamar tu hermanita Teddy?

La dulce voz del niño envuelve a todos los que escuchan cuando pronuncia el nombre de apenas cuatro letras.

—¡Lily!

Si las exclamaciones han sido ensordecedoras cuando han anunciado que el bebé que esperan es una niña, la revelación de Teddy provoca un silencio emocionado. Los presentes que conocieron a Lily Evans no pueden evitar derramar algunas lágrimas con este homenaje; y los que han conocido a Harry simplemente enmudecen, conmovidos por el gesto.

Remus observa a su mujer con los ojos muy abiertos, jamás habría imaginado que ella planearía darle esa sorpresa; emocionado, envuelve a los dos miembros de su pequeña familia en un estrecho abrazo mientras murmura sin parar "gracias, gracias, gracias".


End file.
